Previously, many types of containers have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to store and dispense liquids such as liquid soaps and lotions. The most common method is to coat at least part of the interior of the container with plastic or to spray plastic into a preformed outer shell.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date5,759,654CahillJun. 2, 19986,123,234LaiSep. 26, 20006,140,613TsunoOct. 31, 20006,194,043 B1FehnFeb. 27, 2001Japanese Patents:JP55030963Tamai et al.Mar. 5, 1980JP61007034Nakada et al.Jan. 13, 1986
Cahill in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,654 teaches an injection molded process for making multiple layer plastic structures. A plastic sleeve is placed in a mold with heated plastic forced against the sleeve. The sleeve is then bonded with the plastic forming an integral laminated structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,234 issued to Lai discloses a metal bottle with a depressible cap for pump dispensing of the contents formed of a main body with a cover. A resilient ring fits into an inner circumference of the cover and is supported by an annular hooked end from its lower side. The body has a recess which permits the hooked end to interface in a sealing manner. The inside of the main body and cap are not lined.
Tsuno in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,613 teaches a sample container having a resin layer covering the entire inner surface of the metal container. The resin layer has a thickness of 10% or less of the thickness of the metal container. The resin layer on the inner surface of the metallic container is formed by a conventional method such a spraying or dipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,043 B1 issued to Fehn is for an all plastic container using post-consumer recycled plastic. The inner layer is formed of polypropylene with other coatings utilized as a covering and the outer layer is formed with post-consumer recycled plastic.
Tamai et al. in Japanese patent JP55030963 discloses a metallic bottle cover or, so called bottle cap, where molten polyethylene is forcibly inserted into the interior of the metallic bottle cover. A thin film portion is formed in the inner face of the cover to restrict foaming with a foamed packing portion formed annularly on the outer circumference of the thin film.
Japanese patent JP61007034 of Nakada et al. discloses a covered metallic bottle having a layer of thermodepositioned synthetic resin on the inner face of the upper portion of the bottle to improve efficiency of production. The upper portion of the bottle has a spout that is formed by bending the periphery of the opening of the spout to the outside overlapping flat against the outer surface. The upper body part is fitted to the outside of the container body and bonded. The bottom portion of the body is formed by drawing and ironing with no teaching of any synthetic resin on its inner face.